The story of her
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: "I see you have heard the news, Olympic." "Yes, I have." "Well, here she is, your litte sister." The older girl looks down and smiles at her sister, "Welcome Titanic." R
1. Meeting of the two sisters

This was written for the Titanic anniversary but I wasn't able to upload it then so I'm uploading it now.

I don't own the Titanic or personifying people. Only the ideal of personifying the ships.

Today she was to meet her new sister. The streets were abuzz of her, calling her 'unsinkable', 'a floating place', a titan. She was probably the only thing on everyone's ones mind. Olympic yawns but then winces as pain flashed thought the gash on her side. Earlier, she had collided with Hawke who was always riding his cruiser around. Sometimes she thought Lusitania and Mauretania was the ones who got him to do that. Those two girls were always trying to outdo her in everything. Bloody gits. This day would have been better if she didn't have to wear a corset. Looking around the library she sat in, her eyes rested on the tall mahogany doors. The elegant door knob twisted slightly and Capitan Edward J. Smith 'The millionaire's captain' and her own former one walks in

"Good morning Olympic, I see that you heard the news." The captain smiles are her.

"Yes I have and I'm delighted to meet her." She curtseys and he nods.

"This is Titanic." He gently pushes open the door, allowing a small girl to enter. The girl wore a red and black dress with white lace and a cape. There was a white bow in her red hair that was in curls, framing her face. The smaller girl was the total opposite of her sister. Olympic wore a light grey dress that came a bit above her ankle and her dark black hair in a bob. Her dark amber eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses while the smaller girl's green eyes where filled with joy.

"Hello miss." The younger ship curtseys also, a bit clumsy.

"Please just call me Olympic. We are sisters." Captain Smith smiles, looking at both ships.

"I will leave you two alone to get be acquainted with each other." He bows and walks out of the room. Olympic motions to a cozy chair for her sister to sit in. After both got settled, silence hung in the air.

"How…" Titanic started but quickly shut her mouth.

"It's ok, you may speak."

"How is it like being out on the ocean? To smell the salt air?"

Olympic smiled at her sister's questions, "You already had been on the sea. I heard you were already at the docks." The younger one stares down into her tea, like it could tell her the answers.

"Yes, I know but I've never been out of the docks, in the sea. The whole time I was here was on the ship. When I first woke up I was on the ship." Olympic winces and Titanic looks at her curio sly.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry. I had got a gash from Hawks and this corset is bloody annoying."

"Is that why I'm not going to set sail in March?"

"You will get that chance soon enough. Life on the sea is harder then it seems. It might just kill you."

One thing that Olympic didn't know was those words were true.

Titanic quickly descended the grand staircase, as fast as someone could in this dress. Her red curls were pulled back into a bun by Olympic and she wore one of her sister's dresses. It was white that was also ankle length with pink flowers sewn onto it. She had grown really fast and was about tall as Olympic because of her ship being built. The captain waited at the bottom.

"Shall we go welcome the awaiting passengers?" He asks.

"Yes, this will be the grandest moment of their lives."

If you want this to continue, please review! No reviews no more chapters!


	2. Welcome aboard

Scine two people reveiwed, Celticgirl7 and ShunKasamis, I will update this! Hetalia conrties will apear briefty and the other chapter was just an intro .

Surprisenly, I have never watched the movie becasue my dad says its to cheassy for him (but i think its becasue he's afraid to cry XP) So if something doesn't fit with the movie then tell me. It's mostly going to be about Titanic and stuff so the stuff with Rose and Jack happens but its not really focas on them. reveiw again or MY PANDA NINJAS WILL ATTACK. I really can throw a ninja star so watch out and i will stop talking now.

Titanic: MeiMeiaru8 doesn't own the realy ships but the two charaters for them she only owns the ideal of personifing the ships becasue if she did own the ships, she'll be ancient and there would be more, lifeboats.

* * *

"So this is the Titanic?" A lady faces her daughter who stares out of the window. "Rose! You should be glad! Going on the most beautiful ship and marrying a rich man.

"Yes, but I wish I didn't." Rose mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Nothing mother."

"Good. I hope you understand this is for your own good young lady. I just want what's best for you." Both got out of the carriage and walked up the plank to the first class. "This is your future."

"Welcome madam to the Titanic." A girl welcomes them on.

"Thank you miss." Rose smiles at the girl who smiles back. As they were walking away, Rose's mother whispers to her daughter.

"That girl has the oddest shade of red. Almost like someone had painted it on." The girl smiles, overhearing them.

_She will never know. _Titanic thinks as she welcomes on other passengers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and his friend Fabrizio shove their way through the third-class entrance.

"Can you believe it man that they had to check us like we were vermin and were caring diseases?" Fabrizio tsk.

"Who cares? At least I got us onto the Titanic. The ship of the century!"

"It would be better if we had at least gotten the second class. It feels like a boiler down here."

"Well, you better get use to it because this is where we're going to be for a long time."

* * *

"This is the grand staircase." Titanic proudly showed her sister.

"Well, what would you have excepted from the white star line? New and already going to America. Big things are in plan for you." Olympic gently walks up the stairs acting like a movie star, "If I could only go with you." Laughter of the guest wafted in from the dining rooms, someone playing on the piano. Women in soft silk dresses and lace chatted among each other while the men played card games, smoking a cigar. The few amount of children in first class played with tops and dolls on the top deck in the sea air. Everything sparkled like it was made out of gold which it probably was.

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot go. I have to be on my ship. Maybe when you come back, I will go with you and then you can show me the ship?" She looks up, spotting a certain person, "Hello captain Smith."

"Olympic, I have told you to call me Smith but titanic, we have to leave and so does your sister. She may come afterwards."

"Oh very well. Good bye Olympic," Titanic called out as she watch her sister disappear off the boat. Both were walking toward the bridge when they heard someone call out. Titanic slightly tips to the side and a sailor on the bridge runs up to them.

"Excuse me ma'am. _New York _had almost crashed into us but the problem's solved now. But the other men on the bridge are saying it might be a bad omen." The small kid said between breaths.

"What do you mean bad omen?" So far as the captain knew, this was impossible.

"They think that we're going to sink."

"Well, that's impossible I'm-I mean the ship is unsinkable!" Almost, she almost slipped up and said I. That was the first thing that Olympic taught her. You never knew who knew so be cautious of everyone.

"Don't worry. Tell them that I'm coming up and this ship won't sink when I'm at the helm. Excuse me, Ailís. Officer Murdoch will escort you around." The said officer bows to her and says "I know about the ship and you."

"Good thing because I am tired of acting like a proper lady. Do you know where the entrance to the fourth funnel is?" It was a fake one so she could get a really great view from there. Ignoring Murdoch she runs off to find it herself.

"Wait! You shouldn't go there!"


	3. Dinner and Billy

This isn't really going to be like the events in the movie like I repeat, I have never seen this movie. It's mostly following Titanic's point of view but we will also get to see the movie characters a bit.

I don't own anyone except for the personified versions of the ships.

Fact time!

Sailors then were really superstitious. They probably are now but some of the superstitions are:

Flatfooted people and red heads bring bad luck to the ship-It was probably a bad ideal to make Titanic a red head isn't it? But she's Irish because the Titanic was built in Ireland I think. It's ironic maybe because she sinks but anyway…it's mostly because she's Irish.

The expression "touch wood" or "knock on wood" if you are American, may have came from knocking on the ship's hull to see if it was sturdy enough and/or free from rot

ARRRGHH! SORRY FOR THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! I should just write all of this at the end…..

* * *

Banners flew in breeze, making the sky seemed like it was changing colours. Titanic had finally reached the last funnel and started to climb the metal ladder. A small boy was already at the top but he couldn't look out.

"What are you doing up here?" she questions. The small boy seems frighten for a moment a look of fear on his charcoal covered face.

"Sorry miss! I just wanted to see the view!"

"Don't worry I did too! And I won't tell anyone about this so neither should you." She helps him push himself up, a bit higher then the rim. Meanwhile, outside a photographer saw this happening and snapped a photo of it, proving that the last funnel was a fake. If they had zoom back then, then he would have noticed the top of a girl's bun also.

* * *

"Have you seen this?" Olympic shows the book _Futility _to her governess who was knitting a scarf.

"What is this about?" The governess puts down the stitching and looks at the book.

"A ship called the Titan hits an iceberg in April and it sinks. What really scares me is that it's thought to be unsinkable also. What if this person was talking about Titanic?"

"That's impossible honey. This was written about 14 years ago and neither Titanic nor you were there. Now quit reading and practice your needlework. You leaves look like spilled tea." Olympic sighs, picking up the needle hoop. Not even being at sea can stop this task.

* * *

'I hate this.' Rose thought as she was on the top deck. She had meet his betroth and he was a slob. Leaning over she thought about falling into the water. Meanwhile Titanic saw her and ran quickly to the third class. She pulls on a threadworm coat to fit into the plain clothing down on that level. Titanic quickly looks around for someone who looked like they were willing to help.

She mange to spot Jack and ran over to him, "Sir!" She said, pulling on his coat, "I saw a lady from first class about to fall over and I don't I'll be able to pull her up!" Fabrizio smirks and pushes his friend forward. This was probably one of his chances to finally go to the upper levels and be with the cream of the society.

"Show me the way." She leads him to Rose. The said girl was really leaning over now, bracing for a fall.

"What are you doing?" He called out, scaring her a bit.

"Oh nothing." She turns around, surprised at someone seeing her.

"I saw you leaning over so I was afraid you might fall. Are you ok? "

"My mother had me betroth to a man who I completely despise." She had just met this man so why was she telling him this. "I just thought maybe I could just leave this behind if I leaned over."

Jack shakes his head at her, "You're able to go on this boat and you want to leave?" He spreads out his hands, like that was able to show the grandness of the ship. "Instead of just doing that, enjoy your time here." Rose thinks for a moment and smiles.

"Why don't you have dinner with me tonight? Then I would have someone else to talk to other then that man." She shivers even at the thought of that awful betroth made her feel disgusted.

"I would like that." Titanic, hidden in the shadows silently fist pumps. She quietly tips toes away, leaving the new couple behind. No they weren't a couple but she was going to make sure of it. What was fist pumping anyway? She shrug her shoulders. Someone would probably find out what that means someday.

* * *

"See? I knew that something good was going to happen to you!" Fabrizio smacks his best mate's back laughing. "If that little laddie hadn't seen you, you'll never be able to eat with the rich ones."

"I know but it was like fate that I was there." Jack looks at his hands like he was a baby just discovering them. His friend stares at him then slaps his knee.

"I can't let you go wearing that! Come on! We need to see if we find someone who let you use their fancy clothes."

* * *

Meanwhile Titanic was with the workers like the sailors, stewards and stewardess, and bellboys watching them work. From time to time, when they needed her help she would without complaining. Some of the sailors were chatting, enjoying the small amount of time they had until they had to trade shifts. The look outs not on duty were in the room near the bridge also. None of them thought it was odd that she was there. They knew that she was different from the other people.

"My cold has been rotten," a bedroom steward that went by the name George Beedum said, "and what with no dusters or anything to work with, I wish the bally ship at the bottom of the sea." Titanic tugged on the hem of the girl sailor uniform she wore that a kind lady in third class had made for her. She didn't want to be at the bottom of the sea. From what she heard from Olympic was it was freezing cold. Colder then the ice box they had in the house. No one could go down there and there were deep sea monsters that lived there.

"You shouldn't be saying that lad." Will, a sailor said. "You might get just what you wish." He knocks on the wooden box that they used as a table. Sailor superstitions. Titanic shakes her head. That was the reason why she wore a sailor hat with all her red hair pulled into it. She didn't want the sailor think that she was bad luck.

"This ship is like my home here." Titanic spoke up. The other sailors nodded. She spent more time on her ship then at the home she and Olympic lived at when they weren't out at sea. By the way, how was Olympic doing? Was she supposed to leave port? The days have been busy trying to get everything ready for the launch. Maybe the desert chef would give her some coconut sandwich. They were really nice when she was wondering around and really hungry from exploring. She could also get her new friends some like the bellboys. All of them were always running around and helping the guest.

"Miss?" A voice shook her out of her thoughts, "Miss?" Titanic looks up at the third officer Herbert.

"Yes Bert?" She asked.

"A bellboy outside by the name of Billy is waiting for you."

"Thank you Bert!" Titanic hugs the officer and goes outside to see her best friend. The said boy was rocking back and forth on his heels, whistling a small tune he had said his father had taught him. The cords on the his shoulder pads swishes back and forth like a beat keeper keeping time for his one boy band.

"Billy, you should just go join the band because I heard they needed a whistler." She teases him.

"Erin, you know that I have to do my job as a bellboy."

"And yet you are here talking to me, not doing your job." She sticks her tongue out at him and he does the same back. Both try to laugh as quietly as possible probably because of the weird looks they were getting from the other workers. Titanic had meet Billy when she found him moping about because of his father's death. Now, both were always exploring the ship and helping out each other with the jobs. More like Titanic was helping out Billy with his job.

"Did you hear about the famous people on the ship? I heard the Astors are on! The Colonel is with his 19 year old wife trying to run from the press."

"It probably isn't good that he's on the grandest ship in the world."

"You said it Erin." Titanic smiles at her human name. The captain had told her it meant Ireland in Irish which is pretty nice.

"Race you to the kitchens and when we get there you can tell me all about what you found out about the passengers." The boy smiles at her challenge.

"Loser has to help the winner carry bags." Titanic rolls her eyes at her friend's choice of prize.

"That's what we do everyday." But she smiles and takes off as they both say 1, racing toward through the uncrowed walkways. Now what should they do when they get caught?


End file.
